


From America With Love

by Halisa



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff and Humor, Gen, In which they go on vacation and Steve kind of forgets that people can be bilingual, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halisa/pseuds/Halisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он всего-то хотел сказать «Ты выглядишь потрясающе»! И ВСЕ.<br/>Серьезно, Стиву давно пора запомнить: если он покинул земли старой доброй Америки, это не значит, что люди внезапно перестали понимать английский.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From America With Love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [From America With Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060871) by [scribblemetimbers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemetimbers/pseuds/scribblemetimbers). 



> И спасибо котику izumrudishe за то, что сделала из текста конфетку <333

Ночью московский Арбат прекрасен, он мерцает огоньками уличных фонарей, где продавцы тысяч киосков и сувенирных лавок с энтузиазмом пихают свои товары туристам, охваченным благоговейным ужасом. Ветер – острый и порывистый; откуда-то слева из многочисленных баров и ресторанов доносится пьяная веселая болтовня на дюжине языков – текучем французском, отрывистом японском и тяжелом гортанном русском.

Стив Роджерс оценил бы все это немного больше, не будь тут так _чертовски холодно_.

Он думал, что вполне устойчив к морозу. Он из _Нью-Йорка_ , бога ради, а ньюйоркцы испытывают предосудительную гордость за собственную способность выдерживать температурные уровни Винтерфелла и молчаливо осуждают Калифорнию за ее радостную солнечную погоду.

Как же он _ошибался_. 

– Я носа не чувствую, – мрачно говорит Стив, потирая руки и переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Он оборачивает шарф потуже вокруг шеи. – Сэм, думаю, у меня обморожение.

Сэм Уилсон рядом с ним фыркает, его дыхание вырывается белыми облачками пара.

– А мой, думаю, отвалился еще минут пять назад.

Сейчас январь и последний день их заслуженных рождественских каникул перед завершающим семестром в университете, а поездка в Россию стала возможной только благодаря Наташе, третьему члену их компании, москвичке с огромной квартирой, больше которой только наташин же банковский счет. И связи. Она играет роль их неофициального гида, что очень удобно, ведь Наташа раз в десять лучше любого готового тура, знает все входы и выходы у каждой ловушки для туриста и может достать билет даже в те места, которые однозначно _не_ открыты для посещений. И это совершенно не помогает успокаивать их однокурсников, строящих теории о том, что она тайная царская и/или мафиозная наследница – ну, это заявление, на которое она никак не реагирует до сих пор.

Сэм страшно фанючит по еде и архитектуре, делая дюжину фотографий и обновляя его не-такой-уж-и-секретный путешественный/кулинарный блог. Стив на это только глаза закатывает, но и слова против не говорит, потому что таскает обоих по всем музеям, которые может найти, и заставляет их _часами_ ждать, пока он сам влюбленно пялится и делает наброски.

Они уже купили себе сувениры, но Наташа, по-видимому, продолжает охоту за самыми безвкусными и дешевыми из возможных. И не важно, что она местная.

– С-стив, – говорит Сэм сквозь стучащие зубы. Он обнимает собственные покупки, будто они смогут прикрыть его от пронизывающего ветра. Стив мужественно подавляет желание сказать, что в своих толстых перчатках, дутой куртке, пушистом шарфе да еще и в огромных наушниках тот выглядит как тщательно раскрашенный снежный человек. – Стив, – пытается он снова, – кажется, я умираю.

– Сэм, прекращай выделываться, – отчитывает откуда-то сзади хриплый наташин голос, заставляя их обоих подпрыгнуть. – Это всего лишь легкий ветерок, ребят.

Оба поворачиваются и посылают ей неверящие взгляды.  
Наташа просто молчаливо и укоряюще поднимает бровь, явно чувствуя себя очень комфортно в легкой парке и тонком шарфе. А затем показывает свой новый пакет и немного ухмыляется.

– Что думаете? – спрашивает Наташа вместо того, чтобы и дальше насмехаться над их смертными слабостями. Она держит две традиционные русские _шапки-ушанки_ , одна из них ослепительно яркого золотого и красного цвета, а вторая – темно-фиолетового.

– Это для Бартона? – восхищенно спрашивает Сэм, моментально забыв о морозе.

– И для Старка, – отвечает Наташа, потому что она маленькая сучка.

– Это отвратительно, – говорит Стив с сомнением и даже немного со страхом, _потому что срань господня, это и правда жуть жуткая_ , тыкая пальцем в кусок яркого меха. Однако Клинт на полном серьезе носит те сделанные на заказ боксеры с изображенным на них собственным лицом, что подарили ему на день рождения Наташа и Ко в качестве дебильного подарка. А Тони – просто неоновая подсветка в форме человека. 

– Они идеальны, – самодовольно парирует Наташа и ловко засовывает ушанки обратно в бумажный пакет. Внезапно раздается короткая трель из ее кармана, Наташа выуживает оттуда телефон и читает сообщение.

– Мне нужно отлучиться в дамскую комнату, – объявляет Наташа, засовывая мобильник обратно в карман. Стив абсолютно уверен, что это кодовое обозначение для «Мне нужно пырнуть кое-кого в темном переулке». Судя по выражению лица Сэма – они явно на одной волне. Наташа тыкает в них пальцем.

– Вы двое! – рявкает она. – Ни с места. Я быстро.

– Без проблем, – сухо говорит Стив, на что Сэм только смеется. Наташа показывает им обоим средний палец и закатывает глаза, прежде чем легкой походкой утечь куда-то в сторону туалета. Через три секунды молчания Сэм поворачивается к нему, тыкая куда-то Стиву за спину.

– Я вижу кофейню. 

– Догоняй, – ухмыляется Стив, срываясь с места, и вот они несутся по улице, вооруженные пластиковыми пакетами. А когда вламываются в двери кофейни, приглашающе горячий аромат вареного кофе почти заставляет их обоих застонать.

Очевидно, они не единственные туристы, пострадавшие от русской зимы, потому что в кофейне вполне людно, но тихо, как если бы все просто восстанавливали силы после беготни по морозу и охоты за сувенирами. Парни мельком оглядывают помещение, прежде чем пройти внутрь. Интерьер уютный и наполняющий теплом: одна стена полностью покрыта кирпичом, а полки выглядят старинными, но крепкими, в большинстве своем заставленные книгами, хотя изредка на них показываются ряды очаровательных матрешек. Мягкий желтый свет озаряет полированные поверхности столов, окруженных удобными диванчиками и деревянными стульями. А легкие разговоры посетителей создают приятную и чарующую атмосферу. У Стива руки так и тянутся к скетчбуку.

Сэм, задротище, по-видимому, вполне оправился от обморожения и оставил свои притворные стенания, занятый щелканием фоток на телефон и записыванием своих ценных заметок в маленький блокнот. Стив хочет поддразнить его этим, но видит семью, встающую из-за стола, и уже направляется в их сторону, когда громкий смех привлекает его внимание.

Откуда-то сзади появляется парень, несущий поднос с очень аппетитно выглядящими кексами. Его голова повернута назад, предположительно к тому, кто рассмешил его, и он стоит против света, поэтому все, что может разглядеть Стив, – это растрепанный пучок темных волос и сильная линия шеи. В его голосе слышится веселье, когда он отвечает тому человеку на беглом русском, резкие согласные каким-то образом вместе выходят такими гладкими, и это заставляет Стива наклонить голову и прислушаться внимательнее, а когда парень смеется снова, Стив чувствует легкую дрожь.

Бариста оборачивается, и Стив успевает заметить искрящиеся смехом глаза и широко раздвинутые в усмешке губы, прежде чем тот наклоняется поставить кексы в витрину.

Подчиняясь каким-то своим приказам, ноги сами несут Стива в ту сторону, и когда парень разгибается, Стив уже стоит возле стола. У баристы широкие плечи и сильные руки (одна из которых, замечает Стив рассеянно, будто сделана из метала), и отсутствует бейдж с именем. Приглядевшись, Стив видит еще и подбородок с легкой щетиной, красные, _красные_ губы и льдисто-голубые глаза, что даже забавно, потому что на самом деле они искрятся весельем.

Стив не сразу понимает, что бариста выжидательно смотрит на него. И к его смущению, ненавязчивая профессиональная улыбка баристы быстро превращается в ухмылку.

– Ох, извините, я задумался на мину… погодите-ка, – выпаливает Стив и шлепает ладонью по лбу. – Твою ж мать, русский, точно...

Стив мужественно пытается прогнать румянец с лица и ломает мозг, вспоминая основные фразы, которые Наташа вбила в их головы за время полета. 

– Эээ, dobryi vecher! U vas est’... эээ… Kofe? Chernyi. Chernyi kofe?

Стив внутренне стонет. Даже для него самого это звучит просто ужасно. Отличный ход, Роджерс.

К его удивлению, весь профессионализм слетает с баристы, и лукавая усмешка скользит по его губам.

– Ah! Turist! – он наклоняет голову, а затем оценивающе смотрит на Стива, постукивая пальцем по губам, и металлический блеск его пальцев отражает свет ламп. – Amerikanec?

Что ж, это слово звучит довольно знакомо, чтобы вернуть Стива в реальность. Спасибо боженьке за чрезвычайно и невероятно вспыльчивого профессора истории.

– Да. Да! Турист. Amerikanskiy turist, – запинается сперва Стив, а затем энергично кивает головой. – Izvinite, – мямлит он и морщится, думая, что неплохо бы извиниться и за зверское лингвистическое убийство чужого языка.

Бариста машет руками, отгоняя его извинения, а затем хлопает в ладоши.

– Tak! Kofe, da? – говорит он, приподнимая брови. Стив соглашается, и тот снова хлопает в ладоши и решительно кивает. Он поворачивается к чудовищно выглядящим кофе-машинам, стоящим в линию у стены, но перед этим подмигивает Стиву и специально говорит с нарочитым английским акцентом, стараясь рассмешить Стива: – Добро пожаловать в Россию!

И Стив полностью очарован.

Твою мать, он так вляпался.

Он слишком занят рассматриванием у баристы – эмн, да всего, – что даже не замечает, как Сэм присоединяется к нему, пока тот коварно не тыкает его в ребро, заставляя Стива завопить.

– О, – хитро говорит Сэм, шевеля бровями, потому что его лицо, судя по всему, достаточно оттаяло для этого. – Я смотрю, ты начал любоваться видами без меня.

– Я пытаюсь сделать заказ, – говорит Стив в попытке защититься, поворачиваясь к Сэму лицом и скрещивая руки на груди.

– Не очень-то удачно, вынужден заметить, – отвечает Сэм. 

– Иди ты. Твой русский так же плох, как и мой!

…Ну, так и есть, конечно. Их ускоренный курс русского языка в самолете закончился тем, что Наташа пила прямо из бутылки в редком порыве отчаяния. Настолько плохо, что сидящая впереди них пожилая леди обернулась, бросила на них абсолютно не впечатленный взгляд и что-то сказала по-русски Наташе скрипучим и мрачным голосом.  
– Что она сказала? – спросили они, когда женщина замолчала. И Наташа ответила: – Что вы, парни, сосете.

– Плох, – беззастенчиво соглашается Сэм. – Но я знаю, как сказать «Привет, я думаю, что ты выглядишь потрясающе».

– Наташа нас этому не учила, – смущенно говорит Стив. Краем глаза он замечает, как бариста делает шаг в их сторону, вставая немного позади Стива. Он может слышать звук открывающегося шкафчика и звон металла, так что Стив предполагает, что бариста ищет салфетки и держатели для стаканчиков, пока варится кофе.

Сэм пожимает плечами.

– Неа, не учила. А вот Дарси – да.

Он поднимает руку и начинает загибать пальцы.

– Она еще научила меня фразам «Ты пипец сногсшибательный», «У тебя шикарное все, ябвдул» и «Телефончик дашь?» – и да, именно так она и сказала, я даже не прикалываюсь. Так что выбирай, что нравится, и я научу тебя, – усмехается Сэм. А затем трет пальцами подбородок, одной рукой опирается на прилавок, а второй – в бедро. – Хотя, мне кажется, с последними тремя ты можешь и огрести, если ошибешься с объектом.

– Сэм, – яростно шипит Стив и пихает его локтем. – Тебя слышно и в Австралии!

– Ты ж говорил мне, что тут не знают английский! – говорит Сэм, вопросительно указывая на баристу, возящегося с кофе-машинами у стены. Но все равно, это не такое уж и огромное помещение, а они с Сэмом не были тихими.

– Но это грубо!

– Мы туристы, – возражает Сэм.

– Но он все еще рядом!

– Стив, – терпеливо говорит Сэм и поводит рукой, указывая на ситуацию в целом. – Мы настолько очевидно туристы, что это даже не смешно. На нас где-то на семьсот слоев одежды больше, чем на всех людях в этой кофейне. В кофейне на Арбате, не надо забывать, – он замолкает и осматривает их. На его лице проступает понимание. – А вообще-то, матерь божья, мы оба почему-то одеты в красное, белое и синее. Ага, окей, может быть, мы выглядим более патриотично, чем думали.

– Мы не… – Стив затыкается, оценивающе разглядывая их одежду. По какой-то необъяснимой причине они оба надели бело-голубые пуховики, только в разных вариациях раскраски… и красные шарфы. Он украдкой озирается. Девяносто процентов посетителей здесь одеты в черное или очень, очень темно-серое. 

– Мы как фламинго среди воронов! – встревоженно шипит Стив. – Наташа ничего не сказала!

Откуда-то раздается приглушенный смешок, но Стив чересчур занят, вылупившись на их одежду и осознавая все, чтобы обращать внимание на такие мелочи.

– И Наташа ничего не сказала! – Стив чувствует себя таким преданным.

– Я только что понял, что она, может быть, и говорила, – замечает Сэм, дергая его за куртку. – Но, мне кажется, это звучало как легкое осуждение, а наши барабанные перепонки слишком замерзли, чтобы расслышать это.

– Он рассмеялся, когда я пытался заказать кофе, – стонет Стив, сжимая свой пуховик так, словно желая содрать его с себя к черту.

Сэм утешающе гладит его по спине.

– По крайней мере ты его рассмешил. Готов поспорить, улыбка у него потрясающая.

И оба, как по команде, исподтишка кидают взгляд на баристу, который снова вернулся за прилавок. Он закрывает стаканчик Стива и надевает на него держатель. Короткая прядь его волос выбилась из пучка, обрамляя лицо, а прядь подлиннее отвлекающе завивается слева у его щеки. Легкая полуулыбка гуляет по его лицу, и Стив может признаться себе где-то глубоко внутри, что, черт возьми, да, это действительно прекрасное зрелище.

– Он правда выглядит потрясающе, – признает Стив тихо и немного тоскливо, потому что они улетают завтра и все это ужасно не вовремя.

Сэм отвешивает Стиву подзатыльник, заставляя того от удивления издать пронзительный звук.

– Будь мужиком! – сурово говорит Сэм. – Нат скоро отследит нас по чипам, которые нам трансплантировала или что-то вроде того, и будет здесь с минуты на минуту. Все под контролем! 

Стив невольно краснеет, и мрачное настроение моментально покидает его, потому что Наташа имеет склонность к проявлению своей любви и поддержки весьма агрессивными и смущающими способами.

– Сэм, я на самом деле…

И как по заказу входная дверь в кофейню распахивается, впуская поток холодного воздуха и хмурую Наташу Романову.

– Помяни черта, – радостно объявляет Сэм и начинает с чрезмерным энтузиазмом махать ей рукой. – Наташа!

– Вы, ребят, просто отстой, – говорит им она, когда наконец-то оказывается в пределах слышимости.

– Мы умирали от гипотермии, – говорит Стив, шевеля перед ней едва разморозившимися пальцами.

– Американцы, – и осуждения в ее голосе хватит, чтобы услышать его из самой эры Джорджа Вашингтона.

– Ты будешь кофе или чай? – спрашивает Сэм с ухмылкой.

– Ни то, ни другое, – отвечает Наташа, закатывая глаза. Она слегка улыбается, поэтому Стив думает, что на самом деле Наташа на них не злится. – Я хочу водки.

– Ты же не напиваешься, – замечает Стив.

– Это Россия, – пренебрежительно говорит Наташа, будто это должно все объяснять. В принципе, так и есть. Она поворачивается к стойке, присматривается повнимательнее, а затем моргает и с любопытством наклоняет голову. – Джеймс?

Погодите. Что.

Бариста – Джеймс, повторяет Стив за Наташей – вздрагивает и поднимает глаза, отвлекаясь от пробивания заказа Стива. Он на секунду неловко замирает, а затем широко улыбается: – Наталья!

Он аккуратно закрывает кассовый аппарат, аккуратно ставит кофе и втягивает Наташу в быстрый и оживленный разговор, оставляя Стива и Сэма в полнейшей растерянности.

– Стоп, стоп, стоп, – медленно говорит Стив, поднимая руку. – Вы знакомы? Хотя погодите, конечно, знакомы, вы же разговариваете… окей.

Стив переводит взгляд с одного на другую. Наташа поднимает брови, Джеймс смотрит на него в ответ с предвкушением. На лице Сэма, стоящего позади них, проступает понимание. 

– Он говорит по-английски? – Стив поворачивается к Наташе с распахнутыми от обиды глазами, нарочно не сводя с нее взгляда, потому что Стив совершенно точно не может сейчас смотреть на ее друга. 

– Что? – Наташа слегка хмурится в непонимании, а потом недовольное выражение лица переходит в гримасу: – Боже, где мои манеры, – она посылает им извиняющийся взгляд. – Парни, это Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Мы с ним у одного научного руководителя. Джеймс, это мои друзья – Стив Роджерс и Сэм Уилсон… И я здесь что-то пропустила, – прищуривается Наташа, скрестив руки.

Стив же слишком мечтает провалиться сквозь пол, чтобы вспомнить о манерах.

– Он знает английский? – озвучивает Сэм главный вопрос.

Наташа моргает.

– Ну да. Он просто навещает родственников, но вообще живет в Штатах с девяти лет.

– Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, – шепчет Сэм, проводя рукой по лицу, и тихо смеется. – Это ж гребаный американец.

Стив хочет умереть.

Боже мой.

Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс посылает яркую улыбку в сторону Сэма, а потом облокачивается на стойку и манерно тянет на идеальном и чистом английском: – К слову, Роджерс, я думаю, ты тоже ничего.


End file.
